In Your Eyes
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A Fluffy Sesshoumaru And Rin FatherDaughter Songfic. Using the song 'In My Daughter's Eyes' I wrote this one last year


**IN YOUR EYES-SDA  
****CHELSEA WELSH**

Rin smiled as she followed Sesshoumaru through the forests, not thinking about poor Jaken who'd been left far behind. She looked up at the tall, white haired demon she had come to look upon as her father, and her smile widened. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" The youkai looked down and made a small 'hm' noise to show that he had heard her and wanted her to continue. The little girl held up a handful of purple flowers, "Here." She half expected him to take them wordlessly, or even ignore her. Instead, he took the flowers in his own hand and gave her a quick, very small smile. "Thank you." She giggled and made her strides longer to keep up.

**In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero  
****I am strong and wise  
****And I know no fear  
****But the truth is plain to see  
****She was sent to rescue me  
****I see who I want to be  
****In my daughter's eyes**

They continued walking in comfortable silence until five minutes went by and Rin piped up, "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like to play a game?" He said nothing, but instead looked to Jaken. The vassal sighed, and said what he knew he was supposed to, "I will play a game with you, Rin." She smiled, and from there on, the Demon Lord was only half listening. He thought back to how [though once again, he would never say it lonely it would be without the human girl. Without her...he probably would have pounded the little imp into the ground, dead, by now. Absentmindedly, he stroked AaUn's muzzle, still leading them by the reins. "Master Jaken, you messed up!" She giggled. Her chocolate eyes went to her leader, "I won, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He nodded once. To anyone else, it would have been rude. But Rin had been there long enough to know that it was a good reaction. She smiled again, thinking to those times when Sesshoumaru had saved her. He was perfect to her young eyes.

**In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal  
****Darkness turns to light  
****And the world is at peace  
****This miracle God gave to me  
****Gives me strength when I am weak  
****I find reason to believe  
****In my daughter's eyes**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The dog demon stopped and saw her pointing at a tree. A bird's nest; something he had seen many times before. What was so special about that? "Baby birds," she continued, not caring about the lack of verbal response, "They'll fly soon." He nodded, "Yes." He wondered how, through all the demons she had encountered, through all the death she had seen, she could be so cheerful. She was traveling with three demons...yet she wasn't afraid.

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
****Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
****Everything becomes a little clearer  
****I realize what life is all about  
****It's hanging on when your heart has had enough;  
****It's giving more when you feel like giving up.  
****I've seen the light; it's in my daughter's eyes.**

The sun was gone now, replaced by the soft silver light of the moon. Sesshoumaru always liked it much better. He blinked when he felt something tight around his index finger, and raised a brow; Rin had her hand wrapped around it. "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama," she muttered, "I...don't want to get lost." A lie; she was afraid of the dark. Still, he allowed it.

While his face remained stony as always, there was a bit of a smile inside. He thought back to those times when he had wanted to take his own life; after his mother had committed suicide, when his father had sacrificed himself to save InuYasha and that mortal woman. It was like he himself no longer mattered. But with Rin, those thoughts had vanished. He had something worth living for now.

**In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future  
****A reflection of who I am and what will be  
****And though she'll grown and someday leave  
****Maybe raise a family  
****When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
****How happy she made me...**

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The tired voice of Rin made him snap out of memories, and he looked down to her. "Do you remember when you promised not to forget me? Even after I die?" He inwardly flinched; not something he wanted to think about. But he nodded never the less. "The promise is still valid, Rin-chan." She smiled, and held back a yawn.

**For I'll be there...**

She jumped when arms went around her waist, and she found herself resting on Sesshoumaru's hip, her head resting on the Mokomoko. "Sleep. I don't want you falling in the middle of the road." His way of covering up he was worried. She smiled softly, "Oyasumi...papa." Then, she fell asleep.

Quietly, so no one else would hear, Sesshoumaru whispered

"Sleep well, Musume."

**In my daughter's eyes...**

A/Ns: Mokomoko is the fluff on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 'Musume' means daughter. 'Oyasumi' is goodnight.


End file.
